


An immortals love

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Immortality, M/M, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: An immortal watches his soul mate die. His heart breaks. Again and again, it breaks and it cracks, and it splinters until it no longer resembles a heart. Can no longer remember why he was protecting the man he once loved. Can only remember that this man is not to die by anyone's hands but his own.





	

Time and time again Gabriel had suffered the curse of watching him die. One century then the next. Each time finding him was a question of how long they’d have with each other. Days, weeks, months? Only a handful of times was it ever years. Gabriel had tried with all his might to stop it happening, trying to predict how and when it would happen. But each time it was in vain. Blood spilled and Gabriel could feel his heart crack, break, sink deeper into his chest until all he felt was a growing numbness.

And from that numbness grew darkness; grew cold that consumed the man and twisted his mind. He screamed as his mind was haunted with the images of his lover’s death over and over. Blood painting the walls of his dreams. His desperate search for his love to rescue him became frantic, his need to save him almost obsessive. But obsession became covered in blood and the need to find him changed.

Jesse would die. He would die with no rescue in sight. His life would end and his cycle would start over. But Gabriel would save him. He would save him as he only knew how.

“It’s okay, Jesse.” Gabriel whispered, holding Jesse’s face between his hands, stroking his cheek softly with a long claw. “I promise, no one’s going to hurt you.” Jesse whimpered, making no attempt to struggle from Gabriel’s too tight grasp.  
“G-Gabriel…” Gabriel smiled, red eyes narrowing down to pleasured slits.  
“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m going to protect you.” Gabriel ran a hand through the young man’s hair then leaned in, brushing their lips together. “I won’t let anyone ever hurt you ever again.”  
“Gabriel...please…” Jesse said, swallowing thickly, blood dripping down his abdomen. “I...it hurts.”  
“I know. It’ll be over soon.” Gabriel took Jesse’s hand as he reached out then kissed the back of his hand. “No one will ever take you away from me again.”

Jesse would be okay. He would die and it would be okay. Because if his blood were to be spilled, if his life were to be taken away again and again, Gabriel would be there. He would make sure no one but him would ever take this life away from him again. No one.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank the McReyes discord server for this wonderful prompt. I loved it and this was probably written in like fifteen minutes.


End file.
